Forever Black
by Lady Slytherin of Camelot
Summary: No femslash, OOC. Narcissa não pode deixar Bellatrix morrer. A consequência disso? Duas damas de casa nobre fugindo pela vida. Fanfic para o IV Challenge da família Black do fórum 6V!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente! Então, essa fanfic foi escrita alguns meses atrás e finalmente depois de remover o Antivírus Kaspersky que estava me impedindo de postar, vou começar a colocar essa short fic de cinco capítulos aqui. ****I can translate this fanfic to English if you want, dear foreign. ****Just send me a PM.**

**Espero que gostem, tentei colocar sentimentos nas palavras. **

**Sem mais, **

**Slytherins are better – Ana Black.**

CAPÍTULO 1

O silêncio era absoluto em Hogwarts.

Todos tinham se reunido com a família e amigos, querendo o conforto e proteção que tinham perdido durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa.

As perdas haviam sido grandes, muitas famílias tinham sido destruídas, seja por mortes ou traições. Ninguém queria comentar sobre isso. Ninguém queria comentar sobre o futuro.

As masmorras estavam mais escuras do que o habitual naquela manhã. Metade das tochas estavam apagadas e quem se aventurava lá precisava ser muito corajoso.

Por quê? Simplesmente porque, descendo as escadas, você só veria prisioneiros de guerra, sejam comensais, sejam seguidores não assumidos.

Naquela manhã nebulosa de Maio, havia uma pessoa que caminhava com pressa, mas dignidade, em direção às celas, com o vestido negro um centímetro acima do chão e o chapéu com véu ocultando parte do seu rosto.

Ela lembrou-se da fala da mãe: _Nunca corra, é sinal de pobreza. _

A mãe... A única que a apoiara quando nasceu, enquanto todos os Black exclamavam horrorizados: _Uma terceira menina! O que fazer com a linhagem sagrada?_

Não havia nada a ser feito. A linhagem sagrada ficaria sem um destino até o nascimento de Sirius Black, seis anos depois. Quando a ovelha negra morreu em consequência da própria prima, tentando proteger o menino que sobreviveu, junto com ele foi-se o poder de uma das mais antigas famílias.

Meninas eram inferiores e não deveriam ser líderes. Para todos, a linhagem estava acabada.

Mas ela não se importava com isso. Uma única frase estava na cabeça da dama com o vestido negro, que se guiava pelos gritos que ouvia. _Preciso encontrar Bella e Lucius._

Toc, toc, toc, fazia os sapatos de salto alto de Narcissa Black Malfoy.

A loira ia com a face neutra, na mão direita a varinha e na esquerda, a autorização que conseguira com Kingsley depois de implorar por alguns minutos.

O marido estava lá, junto com a irmã. Das três pessoas que se importavam com ela, duas eram comensais. Na verdade, as três eram, porém Draco estava sob liberdade condicional por ter voltado para o lado da luz no final da guerra.

A irmã mais velha de Narcissa não estava morta – Deveria estar, depois de ser atingida com um feitiço da luz letal lançado pela traidora de sangue Molly Weasley.

Um pequeno segredo era partilhado entre a irmã mais velha e a caçula, e foi esse segredo que a salvou.

Bellatrix Lestrange tinha acordado três horas depois na área dos mortos, rodeada de companheiros e inimigos. Ela tinha tentado ficar quieta, tentar escapar quando ninguém estivesse olhando, mas Harry Potter quis se certificar pessoalmente que a assassina de seu padrinho estava morta. Ao tocar o pulso esquerdo, sentiu algo bem fraco.

Batimentos.

O dia 5 de Maio foi o dia em que Shacklebolt deu permissão às famílias para voltarem para casa, já que o Reino Unido havia passado por uma busca rápida contra comensais. A área estava limpa, os refugiados tinham ido para a América do Norte.

O sentimento de aceitação que ela tinha criado ao saber que perderia o marido e a irmã ocultou o fato de que ela era a única filha de um Black viva. Quanto tudo voltasse ao normal, ela teria que cuidar da fortuna da família. Draco era o primeiro da fila, mas perdeu o direito ao ser filho de um comensal assumido que mentiu para o Ministério e espiou pelo Lorde das Trevas por anos.

A caçula estava na beira de um penhasco e qualquer ação parecia ser o passo que ela precisava para cair, levando a honra da família consigo.

Mas ela tinha que conseguir. Pelo nome do fardo que carregava nas costas, ela tinha que conseguir manter a casa de pé, com a influência costumeira.

Black. Esse nome a atormentaria até sua morte.

– Venho com permissão. – anunciou Narcissa quando viu o primeiro guarda, esfregando na cara dele o pergaminho onde constava que ela podia visitar os parentes presos. – Mova-se.

O pobre guarda nem teve tempo de piscar, já tinha sido afastado para o lado enquanto a Malfoy continuava seu caminho.

Regra número um: Dinheiro é poder. Aproveite que você é rica.

No momento em que começou a ver as celas, foi barrada por dois aurores bombados com lanças mágicas na mão.

Lanças mágicas eram bem úteis em serviços como esse: Um toque e a pessoa cai desmaiada no chão. Qualquer tentativa de fuga seria o motivo perfeito para testar o produto recém-lançado no mercado.

– O horário de visita começa às 2 da tarde. – informaram em uníssono. – Por favor, volte mais tarde.

Narcissa vez uma careta e cuspiu as palavras: – Saiam da frente.

Porém eles não se mexeram. Ao contrário, exibiram um distintivo dourado que assustaria qualquer um. A loira foi a única, até hoje, que riu.

Regra número oitenta e dois: Se eles não colaborarem, use o nome da família.

– Vê isso? – ela colocou a mão direita bem na frente do maior homem. As próximas palavras vieram baixas e ameaçadoras. – Sou participante ativa de duas casas nobres. Agora, ou vocês saem da minha frente, ou eu vou garantir que amanhecerão castrados, sem emprego e com uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban por terem maltratado um integrante da realeza.

Eles finalmente obedeceram Narcissa, mas antes retiraram a varinha da Malfoy. – Ordens do Ministro. – sussurraram antes de levantarem as lanças, permitindo a passagem da loira.

Finalmente ela chegou no último guarda, bem mais amigável que os outros, que perguntou quem ela gostaria de visitar. Ainda informou que ela teria direito a 30 minutos diários ali dentro.

- Lucius Malfoy, marido e Bellatrix Black Lestrange, irmã. – informou, estendendo sobre a mesa o RG bruxo. – Estou com pressa.

Não bastou ela falar isso, já que teve que esperar 10 minutos até permitirem sua entrada. Após passar pelas portas pesadas de ferro, tudo que podia ouvir eram gemidos. Súplicas, lamentos, palavras sem sentido.

Narcissa bloqueou o barulho sem muito trabalho, lembrando-se das torturas diárias que prisioneiros recebiam no porão da casa. Depois de um tempo, ela aprendeu a ignorar os gritos.

As vestes voavam atrás dela com elegância enquanto ela checava cela por cela até encontrar o marido, com camiseta e calças vermelhas e de cabelos curtos.

– Lucius! – gemeu tentando tocar o marido, só depois notando a barreira invisível de proteção adicional. – Eu sinto muito ter demorado todo esse tempo.

Malfoy tentou sorrir para ela, mostrando a palidez por causa dos três dias de confinamento e falta de alimento. – Amor. – cumprimentou. – Não precisava ter vindo. Não quero que se preocupe comigo.

A loira fez três tentativas frustradas de quebrar a barreira. Ela olhou para o marido com lágrimas nos olhos violeta e exibiu as olheiras sob os mesmos. – Não consigo dormir desde que foi preso. Como você quer que eu não me preocupe?

Os cabelos loiros do marido estavam sujos e o corte tinha sido mal feito, provavelmente com um feitiço de corte simples. Seus olhos cinzentos não tinham mais brilho e a voz estava fraca.

– Seria melhor se não tivesse vindo. – informou colocando a mão na barreira. Ao ver o olhar da esposa, completou. – Não quero que sofram pelo que vai acontecer.

O beijo de Lucius Malfoy tinha sido agendado para o dia seguinte, uma cerimônia aberta junto com os comensais mais antigos. A expectativa de visitantes era de 200 bruxos da luz.

O loiro tentou parecer valente e despreocupado, mas a esposa podia vera angústia em seus olhos. – Prometa-me uma coisa. – sussurrou para Narcissa. – Por favor, cuide de Draco.

Narcissa ficou com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele não tinha mais esperanças? – Sim, meu amor. Sempre.

Lucius escondeu o rosto nas vestes vermelhas parecendo envergonhado com a situação. A esposa tentou comparar o velho Lucius, rico e poderoso, com o atual, na miséria e sem saída.

A caçula Black fez uma última tentativa de tocá-lo antes de desistir e falar as últimas três palavras que diria para o parceiro. – Eu te amo.

Doeu sair de lá, mas o tempo estava acabando e ainda havia uma pessoa esperando por ela.

Enquanto caminhava nos corredores procurando a cela da irmã, usava a mão esquerda para apertar a corrente feita por duendes que tinha ganhado no casamento onde estava escrito "Para sempre" com a letra do marido.

69, 70, 71...

A cela 72 não tinha luz e estava cheia de pó. No fundo, atrás da cama velha, estava um amontoado de roupas que Narcissa reconheceu como a irmã.

Não havia som na cela. Um prato fundo com sopa estava cheio perto da porta, já com alguns mosquitos boiando na superfície. O jarro de água estava intacto, o metal riscado e com marcas de dedos.

– Bella? – a loira sussurrou, pensando que a irmã dormia. – Eu vim te visitar, querida.

O tronco ergueu-se jogando o emaranhado de cabelos negros cacheados para trás. – Cissa? Oh, irmã, você está aqui!

Não havia sinal de loucura, apenas alívio por parte da morena. Bellatrix se jogou contra a cela tentando abraçar a irmã, porém a barreira impediu o ato. – Quem eles pensam que são? – ela berrou, os olhos violetas se acendendo em uma fúria incontrolável. – Eu sou Bellatrix Rosier Black Lestrange e exijo que me tire daqui agora mesmo!

Regra número 56: Quando eles não ouvirem o que você fala, grite. Exija seus direitos.

A mão de Narcissa encostou no vidro e por um segundo, ultrapassou-o. Depois tudo voltou ao normal. – Fique quieta. – sussurrou com pressa. – Você é a responsável por dezenas de assassinatos e acidentes. Eles não vão te tirar daqui.

Com cuidado, ela conseguiu passar um colar de prata com pedras roxas para a irmã por meio de magia sem varinha. O objeto parecia pulsar nas mãos de Narcissa, e ela percebeu a semelhança das pedras com os olhos de Bellatrix.*

A loucura sumiu dos olhos da morena e ela abaixou a voz, parecendo envergonhada com o ato. Seu rosto de repente brilhou em reconhecimento aos seus crimes: Foram 20 anos de pique-pega entre os comensais: Quem pegaria a vítima primeiro?

Ela tentou se arrepender, tentou pensar na famosa frase "e se", porém não era possível. A verdade era que Bellatrix gostava desse jogo de gato e rato, gostava de observar o inimigo se contorcendo de dor sob seus feitiços, e ria, ria alto, apenas para que o oponente visse que não havia jeito de escapar, ele morreria, sofreria uma morte lenta e dolorosa sob os olhos da assassina.

– Os guardas disseram que você pediu minha presença antes do beijo. – Narcissa comentou desfazendo o penteado elegante e iniciando o que parecia ser uma trança complexa nos fios loiros. – O que você queria dizer?

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Bellatrix. – Eu queria me desculpar. – ela enxugou a lágrima e explicou: - Quando você nasceu, papai ficou furioso. Ele queria um herdeiro e você veio. Mas mamãe me fez prometer que eu tomaria conta de você.

Um bolo começou a crescer na garganta de Narcissa. Não, ela não poderia chorar justo agora, em um momento de fraqueza da irmã. – Você tomou, Bella. Desde que mamãe morreu foi você que me ensinou tudo que sei.

As irmãs se encararam por cerca de 5 minutos sem dizer nada, apenas tentando dizer pelo olhar o que não conseguiam colocar em palavras.

– Draco ainda gosta daquele dementador de pelúcia que dei para ele? – Bellatrix perguntou, parecendo estar envergonhada com a pergunta. – Ele pareceu gostar quando ganhou no aniversário dele.

_Isso foi há 16 anos_, Narcissa queria dizer. _Hoje o dementador que estamos falando está dentro de uma caixa empoeirada no porão_.

– Faz muito tempo. – Narcissa se limitou a responder, fechando os olhos enquanto as lembranças da prisão da irmã invadiam sua mente. – Meu filho agora só se preocupa com a economia mágica e o lado das trevas.

Bellatrix só via Draco ocasionalmente, já que eles só se encontravam em reuniões. Mesmo assim, o loiro quase nunca era convidado por falhar em uma missão de importância máxima – era uma missão suicida, mas isso não importa.

A irmã Black mais velha ainda deveria imaginar Draco como o bebê de fraldas que via na mansão toda semana antes da queda do Lorde das Trevas.

– Ele não é mais seu filho. – a morena opinou. – Draco Black Malfoy morreu muito tempo atrás, quando o pai começou a ter mais influência na vida dele.

Narcissa achava isso um absurdo, mas ficou quieta. Não queria brigar com a irmã em um momento tão especial como aquele. Essa podia ser a última oportunidade das duas conversarem.

– Esse é o cabelo que você usou no meu casamento. – Bellatrix comentou bebendo um gole de água quente. – Eu me lembro, você estava chorando porque iria me perder.

Os olhos da irmã se arregalaram. A morena ainda se lembrava das lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto de Narcissa no casamento arranjado?

Ela não queria ficar sem a irmã mais velha, mas os pais já tinham combinado aquele casamento desde o nascimento de Bellatrix, dezesseis anos antes. – Eu tinha doze anos. – Narcissa deu de ombros. – E você não parecia feliz também.

16 anos era a idade limite para uma Black se casar. Dois anos depois Narcissa estaria perdendo outra irmã, Andromeda, ao se recusar a casar com um McNair e fugir da família para viver com o amado e sujo trouxa.

Antes, o casamento era visto como uma maneira de liberdade, aprender uma nova cultura e talvez, sair do país. Porém as irmãs, sempre unidas para evitar a frequente fúria do pai, perceberam logo que elas seriam separadas quando a hora chegasse.

Elas não queriam ficar sozinhas e ser forçadas a produzir um herdeiro. Bellatrix não era tão contrária, mas quando, depois de dois anos, ela não conseguiu engravidar, o marido se tornou rude e a morena começou a desejar a volta para casa.

– Terra para Cissa. – Bellatrix chamou movimentando o braço na frente da irmã. – Não se perca em memórias.

No momento em que ela balançou o braço Narcissa conseguiu ver as feridas abertas se estendendo até o ombro.

Eles estavam torturando a irmã, provavelmente para obter mais informações.

Um pensamento sombrio rondou a cabeça de Narcissa: Albus Dumbledore estava sempre dizendo que todos eram bem vindos em Hogwarts, mas nesse momento, parecia que os 120 prisioneiros ali dentro não eram tão bem vindos assim.

Um estranho som soou e dois aurores apareceram, apontando suas lanças para Narcissa. – 30 minutos. – anunciaram. – Seu tempo acabou.

– Você volta amanhã? – perguntou Bellatrix, com a voz mansa e quase carente. – Por favor.

Não, não era carência, era... Dependência. A irmã precisava de uma âncora para continuar viva.

– No momento em que o sol aparecer no horizonte. – prometeu a loira, fazendo uma última tentativa de atravessar a barreira invisível que separava as duas e, incrivelmente, conseguindo.

As mãos das duas se tocaram e ambas sentiram o calor reconfortante ao saber que a outra estaria ali, independente do problema.

– Eu te amo Cissa. – murmurou a morena se afastando, reconhecendo que o tempo ali tinha acabado.

Narcissa não pôde deixar de retribuir as palavras enquanto se levantava, removendo a poeira do vestido com as mãos. – Eu também te amo Bella.

Ela saiu das masmorras com pressa, quase correndo, sentindo a garganta apertar e com vontade de dar meia volta e implorar mais cinco minutos, qualquer tempo a mais com a irmã seria o suficiente...

A loira estava atravessando a ponte que unia as duas torres de Hogwarts** quando viu o filho, esperando pacientemente com uma expressão neutra.

– Ei mamãe. – ele sorriu. Parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. – Eu estava te procurando.

Não parecia, encostado ali despreocupadamente. – Eu estava visitando sua tia. – respondeu a mãe, continuando a caminhada até o Salão.

O adolescente deu de ombros, acompanhando a mãe com facilidade. – Não importa. Eu preciso de uma varinha nova, imediatamente.

Ele nem se importava com a tia, Narcissa notou. Só se importava com si mesmo.

A loira lembrou-se das palavras da irmã: _Draco Black Malfoy morreu muito tempo atrás, quando o pai começou a ter mais influência na vida dele_.

Na hora, ela não tinha dado muita importância para a frase, pensando que não era sua irmã que falava, e sim a insana Bellatrix que todos conheciam.

Mas era verdade. Bellatrix sempre conseguia ver o que estava entre as linhas, coisas insignificantes para a maioria, mas sempre importantes.

– Depois veremos isso. – Narcissa disse com um pingo de raiva em sua voz, apenas o suficiente para que o filho visse que aquele não era o melhor momento para conversarem.

Quando chegou na ala reservada para ela, lançou encantos de privacidade nas paredes improvisadas e finalmente chorou, revivendo o momento nas masmorras com o marido e irmã, sabendo que aquela fora a última conversa com Lucius.

Aquele toque, no fim da conversa, ainda queimava a mão de Narcissa. Era a irmã mais velha que estava lá, sofrendo, enquanto a loira podia ir para casa a qualquer momento.

As palavras ocuparam a mente da caçula até o momento em que as pessoas começaram a voltar para o Salão, na hora do almoço.

_Eu te amo, Cissa._

Ela também amava a irmã, amava muito. O suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa no mundo para salvá-la do beijo.

**Entãããão... O que acharam? EU permito reviews anônimos, então isso não é desculpa para não comentar!**

**Postarei um capítulo por dia se alguém comentar!**

**Beijos, Slytherins are better – Ana Black. **


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Narcissa estava descendo as escadas para as masmorras assim que o sol surgiu, como prometido. Um auror búlgaro solitário tentou impedi-la, mas bastou um feitiço para que ele se afastasse da loira.

Ela precisava conversar com a irmã mais velha - tinha tantas coisas para contar, tantos anos perdidos entre elas desde que o Lorde das Trevas apareceu...

- Saia. - rosnou para uma adolescente que estava visitando o pai. - É minha vez.

A menina, provavelmente Slytherin, tentou encarar a Malfoy, mas logo cedeu sob seu olhar dominante. Era óbvio quem mandava ali.

Agora sozinha (excluindo os guardas, prisioneiros, ah, ela não estava sozinha!) Narcissa mostrou a autorização que tinha conseguido com Shacklebolt alguns minutos atrás.

O guarda que estava lá foi gentil com ela - surpreendentemente, considerando o tratamento do dia anterior - mas tudo foi explicado quando ele comentou: Foi por pouco, _Cissa. _

Cissa. Apenas Bella a chamava assim. E se aquele homem sabia seu apelido, isso significava que ele conhecia Bellatrix. Consequentemente, ele era um comensal.

Quando a loira olhou para a irmã, seu coração doeu. Ela parecia mais magra, mesmo com as melhorias da cela. Não havia mais barreira invisível separando o prisioneiro do visitante, e os comensais capturados agora poderiam passar um tempo ao ar livre. A hora diária no sol não tinha feito nada para melhorar a palidez doentia da mulher.

- Bom te ver aqui. - sussurrou de cabeça baixa, deixando que os cabelos negros lhe cobrissem a face. - Sinto falta de alguém para conversar.

As mãos de Narcissa seguravam a grade com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Quem dera uma pequena magia acidental ali, para juntá-las!

- Sinto falta _de você_. - Narcissa disse com amor enquanto afastava os cabelos da irmã e começava a desembaraçá-los com os dedos. Era difícil desfazer os nós, mas fazia tudo parecer mais simples.

Elas conversaram em códigos por todo o tempo disponível, misturando línguas e fazendo menções de viagens passadas que significaram alguma coisa.

- Rio de Janeiro, 1962. - falou com pressa para a morena. - Lembra-se do segundo dia? Ele era tão grande e assustador! Mas você o ajudou. Um dia ele vai te ajudar.

Deus vai te ajudar. Merlin vai te ajudar.

- Será difícil um cão me achar aqui. - Bellatrix retrucou, com mais pressa ainda. O tempo estava acabando. - Ele deve ter morrido em um acidente. Lembra da pequena pomba que ele caçou?

Sirius. Ela estava se desculpando sobre Sirius. A maldição tinha sido um acidente, ela deveria ter acertado Lucius Malfoy.

A menção ao marido sem alma doeu, mas ela não se deixou abalar.

- Bom, talvez ele tenha um filhote tão corajoso quanto ele. - Narcissa deu de ombros, e continuou quando a irmã piscou duas vezes "entendi". - E entenderá que uma amiga precisa de ajuda.

Um alarme soou. 30 minutos. Não, eles deveriam estar brincando! Não era possível que ela estivesse lá há meia hora.

- Não posso viver sem você. - Narcissa chorou, entrando em desespero quando ouviu passos. Poderia ser outro visitante, mas poderia ser um auror anunciando que o beijo da irmã seria agora. - Bella, você não pode me deixar.

A morena tentou abraçar a irmã mesmo com a cela separando-as. - Vai ficar tudo bem. - sussurrou tentando parecer calma, mas tremia como a irmã. - Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

O fim da frase ficou no ar: _Eu espero. _

Quando Narcissa via Harry Potter, ela geralmente desviava o olhar e continuava firme. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu daquela vez:

- Potter! - chamou baixinho para que só o garoto ouvisse. Então, quando conseguiu sua atenção, ela fez um gesto até uma parte vazia do castelo.

O garoto estava assustado. Ele estava sozinho - e sem varinha - perto da mulher de um comensal.

Os olhos verdes de Potter, sempre tão ariscos e brilhantes, agora se moviam freneticamente pelo local até achar uma saída. Não viu nenhuma.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. – esse não tinha sido o melhor começo, já que demonstrava vulnerabilidade, mas daria para sobreviver.

O menino que sobreviveu voltou a olhar para os lados, suspeitando do pedido da ex-comensal. É claro que ele ainda achava que ela era uma comensal da morte, afinal estava sempre presente nas reuniões e usava maldições imperdoáveis sem dó.

A voz dele saiu cautelosa, parecia que ele estava pesando cada palavra: - Está se referindo a que tipo de ajuda?

Narcissa estava perdendo o campo. Precisava de uma vantagem e rápido. Como aterrorizar um adolescente gryffindor? Ah, é claro. Com covardia. – Já ouviu falar da expressão "olho por olho, dente por dente"?

Potter assentiu, murmurando algo sobre a escolinha local. – Não vejo como isso me ajuda a entender.

A loira revirou os olhos. Agora ela sabia por que Potter nunca poderia ser um Corvo.

-Eu salvei sua vida. – explicou lentamente como se Potter fosse um bebê. – Agora, você deve salvar a minha.

A sobrancelha direita do herói do mundo bruxo de levantou. – Não vejo nenhuma ameaça por perto.

Narcissa riu baixinho, tentando não demonstrar no rosto o plano que se formava lentamente em sua cabeça. – Eu sei. – respondeu. – Mas quando você a ver, lembre-se disso.

Então saiu caminhando, as vestes negras quase se arrastando no chão. Havia menos pessoas em Hogwarts naquela manhã, mas ainda era necessário se desviar de algumas ou, no caso de Narcissa, caminhar diretamente em direção a elas para que se afastassem.

Depois de 20 minutos de procura, ela achou seu alvo: Andromeda Tonks.

Mas então um dilema cresceu em sua mente e Narcissa começou a se perguntar: _Como devo me dirigir a ela? Será que Andie ainda me odeia? _

Não foi necessária uma introdução pela parte da loira, pois a irmã morena correu para ela, parando a poucos metros de distância.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Andromeda sem um pingo de respeito. A segunda pergunta de Narcissa se confirmou. – Desde que nasceu, você só traz desgraças para nós.

Aquilo doeu mais do que a caçula imaginava. O modo como a irmã mais velha falava com ela, com veneno na voz e um olhar de nojo, fazia Narcissa se sentir um lixo.

– Andie, por favor, deixe-me... – tentou começar com desespero no tom de voz, mas foi interrompida por um grito histérico:

- Não me chame de Andie! Nunca mais! – a morena puxava os cabelos como uma louca faria. Seu rosto se contorcia em caretas medonhas e parecia que tudo que Andrômeda queria fazer era matar a irmã mais nova. – Quem você vai trair agora? – perguntou, sua voz afinando e assumindo um tom doentio. – Não sobrou ninguém!

Um curandeiro se aproximou das irmãs que discutiam a plenos pulmões perto do lago, com a varinha na mão pronta para estuporar qualquer pessoa que não colaborasse.

Seus cabelos ruivos caiam sobre a face, então não foi possível identificá-lo. Porém bastou uma palavra para que as irmãs reconhecessem o estranho.

Era o filho de Alphard, o ruivinho que brincava com elas de Hogwarts quando tinham quatro anos.

– Pensei que estivesse morto. – Andromeda comentou se acomodando em uma pedra lisa. – Onde andou por todos esses anos?

Fineus dispensou a resposta com um aceno de mão. – Por aí. – se limitou, separando Narcissa de Andromeda. – Sabe, eu estava cuidando dos feridos quando ouvi alguém gritando que havia dois pitt bulls se atacando perto do lago.

Graças a Merlin, as irmãs notaram o tom de sarcasmo na voz do primo, ou eles realmente iriam precisar de um paramédico no local.

- Agora, vamos nos sentar como pessoas civilizadas e conversar, tudo bem para as duas? – sugeriu Fineus colocando toda a calma que podia em suas palavras.

Ele trouxe um pouco que bolo de abóbora com um "Accio" e serviu para as duas junto com um copo de água gelada (que não tinha derramado no caminho!).

– Eu preciso de ajuda. – Narcissa informou com uma falsa face calma. – Mas ela não quer me ajudar!

Andromeda afastou os cabelos castanho-escuros do rosto e encarou a irmã mais nova. – O que você fez quando te pedi ajuda para fugir? O que você fez quando precisei de alguém para cuidar da minha filha recém-nascida para ir trabalhar? _Você me ignorou!_

A loira manteve o olhar, azuis com azuis, o mesmo tom violeta da irmã que agora apodrecia na prisão improvisada e esperava a ajuda que Narcissa achava que nunca conseguiria.

Ela engoliu em seco, por mais que tentasse parecer valente.

O silêncio ameaçou reinar no ambiente quando Fineus sugeriu: - Que tal você ouvir o pedido, Andie? Tudo que você precisa fazer é ouvir.

As irmãs reconheciam aquele tom de voz, misturando calma com ordem. Estava claro que elas não podiam desobedecê-lo, mesmo que fossem mais fortes magicamente.

– Você sabe sobre Bella, não sabe? – começou a caçula, tentando enrolar. – Não haverá julgamento e todos os prisioneiros serão assassinados no dia quinze se os dementadores não colaborarem.

Andromeda explodiu em uma risada alta e fria que pareceu remover o calor reconfortante de Maio. – É isso? Você quer _armar uma fuga_?

O rosto de Narcissa não se alterou e ela continuou a falar: - Ela me pediu, disse que seria uma última coisa antes da morte. Ela quer liberdade.

Foram necessárias duas horas para convencer Andromeda a ficar calada sobre o plano. Fineus garantiu que conseguiria poções nutritivas que seriam colocadas em todas as refeições de Bellatrix até a fuga que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

O esquema era o seguinte: Na refeição noturna do dia seguinte, além da poção nutritiva a prisioneira receberia também fios mágicos que quando conectados, bastava uma faísca para explodirem e iniciarem um desmoronamento. Como Bellatrix se situava nas masmorras, o estrago demoraria para ser notado.

Quem acenderia os fios seria Fineus, com a desculpa de fazer uma checagem em Bellatrix, pois ela tinha se machucado (na verdade, ela tinha feito um corte no braço esquerdo de propósito).

Narcissa estaria perto da floresta proibida esperando a irmã mais velha junto com 5 comensais secretos que queriam uma fuga organizada.

A participação de Andromeda era talvez a mais importante: Trinta segundos antes de tudo, ela deveria armar um escândalo bem longe dali para atrair a todos, de modo que os aurores demorassem a chegar no local da fuga.

As horas passaram voando e quando se deram conta, já eram 7 e meia, a hora da entrada.

Os alunos e pais restantes (cerca de 100) estavam jantando no Salão Principal junto com os professores e metade do esquadrão dos aurores. A outra metade estava distribuída pelo terreno de Hogwarts.

– Não vou conseguir! – Andromeda anunciou. – Nunca causei um escândalo na minha vida! – ao ver a sobrancelha da irmã loira levantada, completou com lágrimas nos olhos: - Exceto quando me casei com Ted.

Narcissa tinha uma ideia. – Imperius. – sussurrou lentamente para que a irmã percebesse que fazia parte do plano. – Cause um escândalo bem longe da floresta proibida. Lance maldições, atraia os aurores. Uma falha é imperdoável.

Ela sabia que Andromeda podia perfeitamente quebrar a maldição, mas não o fez porque precisava dela.

A loira quebrou parte do plano ao ir visitar Bellatrix sem autorização, porém isso se mostrou uma decisão acertada: Os guardas estranhariam se Narcissa não visitasse a irmã.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou examinando a irmã mais velha. Bellatrix sempre tinha sido pálida, mas pelo menos agora suas bochechas tinham cor e os ossos da face não estavam mais tão visíveis.

Bellatrix assentiu discretamente. – Estou contando os segundos.

Foi o suficiente, e conversaram banalidades até que o alarme soasse e a loira fosse forçada a se retirar, não sem antes ter dado uma varinha substituta para Bellatrix do mercado negro. (Nogueira, fibra de coração de dragão e 13 polegadas, pois não faziam medidas quebradas como 12 ¾).

Tinha os mesmos componentes da antiga da morena, então Narcissa achava que funcionaria até que conseguissem uma varinha apropriada. Achava.

O coração de Narcissa parecia saltar pela boca quando ela viu os fugitivos esperando-a na floresta proibida.

Todos estavam vestindo máscaras prateadas e vestes pretas junto com luvas, ocultando completamente quem eles eram.

A loira checou o tempo com um feitiço simples. 7.58 pm. Então ela tinha ficado menos de meia hora com Bellatrix, ela sabia que não tinha ficado todo aquele tempo!

Narcissa arrancou a corrente do pescoço e abriu o pingente. – Responda, Ann. – ela ordenou. Quando ouviu a confirmação da irmã, continuou. – Agora, lance a marca negra no céu.

Ela conseguiu ouvir o grito de Morsmordre de Andromeda e mais baixo, maldições da morte dirigidas para o céu.

A loira ordenou claramente para o nada: - Bellatrix Lestrange. – em seguida dizendo. – Chame Fineus.

Um minuto depois, Narcissa viu que todos os aurores que faziam patrulha agora estavam se dirigindo para o campo de quadribol e os que estavam no salão principal tentavam manter todos calmos.

Foram alguns momentos de espera antes de dois vultos passarem voando por ela e logo Bellatrix estava no chão, arfando por causa da adrenalina.

– Consegue aparatar? – Narcissa perguntou. A irmã balançou a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ei, isso não importa. Vamos sair dessa escola e depois eu te levo.

Elas começaram a correr de mãos dadas e não olharam para trás uma única vez, nem quando começaram a ouvir passos e maldições atrás delas.

Os cinco comensais tinham abandonado as irmãs depois de ver o passo lento em que iam por causa da fragilidade de Bellatrix, e Narcissa começou a guardar as vozes na memória para ter uma noção do perigo que enfrentavam.

De acordo com o barulho, havia cerca de 30 aurores atrás dela, liderados por ninguém mais do que Harry Potter, correndo atrás delas desesperado por vingança.

– Força. – Narcissa incentivou. – Você precisa correr.

Tudo parecia ter acabado quando Fineus abriu o portão da escola e elas escaparam. Foi aí que Bellatrix tropeçou em uma pedra. Sua mão se separou da irmã e ela caiu no chão, ficando totalmente exposta para Harry.

Narcissa olhou para o menino que sobreviveu, olhos azuis encarando os verdes, e, torcendo que ele soubesse bastante sobre leitora labial, pronunciou as palavras: - Olho por olho, dente por dente.

E Harry Potter recuou. Como qualquer Gryffindor, ele não quebraria acordos.

Essa foi a oportunidade perfeita para Narcissa voltar a pegar a mão de Bellatrix e aparatar, visualizando como destino o norte do Canadá, sumindo do local enquanto os aurores intercalavam o olhar entre elas e Harry Potter, completamente chocados com o que tinha acontecido para fazerem alguma coisa.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nenhum review ainda, mas não perco as esperanças. Mesmo se você ODIAR essa fanfic, comente, você não sabe como vai me fazer feliz. **

**Sem mais, **

**Boa leitura. **

CAPÍTULO 3

As irmãs caíram em um local deserto próximo a um lago na província de Yukon poucos segundos depois de fugirem de Hogwarts.

– Você tinha que escolher um lugar tão frio? – foi a primeira coisa que Bellatrix disse depois de chegarem. – Estou congelando.

Narcissa revirou os olhos com a infantilidade da irmã. 5°C não era tão frio assim, e provavelmente nevaria, então ela já estava preparada. – Aqui. – a loira arremessou um casaco grosso com peles para Bellatrix. – Vista isso e procure lenha.

A morena se levantou cambaleante e tentou alcançar a irmã, usando as árvores como apoio e ficando cada vez mais para trás. - Espere, você me salva só para me abandonar de novo? Por que não me deixou apodrecer?

- Não estou te abandonando. – retrucou Narcissa apressando o passo. – Eu disse: Procure lenha. Vou procurar um abrigo, se achar algo grande, seguro, rochoso, coberto de neve e cercado de árvores me avise. Ah, e eu nunca deixaria minha irmã mais velha apodrecer naquele castelo.

Foi necessária uma hora para encontrar o abrigo desejado, próximo ao lago, longe da civilização e com árvores frutíferas próximas. Elas comeriam maçã por uma semana, mas quem se importa? O importante é sobreviver.

Depois de algumas tentativas, conseguiram fazer uma fogueira utilizando gravetos. Não usaram magia por precaução, já que todos os aurores europeus deveriam estar atrás das duas. Qualquer mágica significaria um sinal brilhante apontando para as duas.

E isso era o mais difícil: Vindo de uma família completamente mágica, elas não sabiam como sobreviver. Se estivessem com frio, bastava um feitiço de aquecimento. Fome? Os elfos domésticos estavam lá por causa disso. Bellatrix e Narcissa foram criadas na ignorância até o casamento, onde os maridos comensais precisaram aprender pequenos detalhes trouxas para planejar ataques.

– Eu estava certa. – Narcissa murmurou quando os primeiros flocos começaram a cair. Ao contrário da irmã, ela não se preocupava com o frio e gostava da sensação da pele congelando e ardendo ao mesmo tempo. – Amanhã vamos tentar conseguir alguns peixes.

Elas dormiriam no chão frio, já que tudo que tinham serviria de roupa. Bellatrix ainda estava com a roupa vermelha da prisão, então para ela era pior. – Cissa, podemos comprar roupas novas amanhã? – perguntou com a voz sonolenta, já de olhos fechados. – E cobertores?

Narcissa viu nessa pergunta a oportunidade para sacanear a irmã mais velha: - Vai vestir roupas trouxas, Bella? Calças e tênis?

Mas a irmã já estava sonhando ao seu lado, a cabeça com os cabelos sujos apoiados na mochila e os braços abraçando as pernas na posição fetal para tentar manter o calor. A loira se aconchegou junto à irmã, tentando obter conforto naquele lugar sombrio.

Demorou a amanhecer no dia seguinte. As fugitivas só acordaram com o canto dos pássaros e com a neve que derretia por causa do sol que fazia uma tentativa de brilhar. O sol em Yukon nunca era alegre, e sim de um amarelo morto e frio.

– Bella. – Narcissa estava cutucando a irmã incansavelmente. – Vem, Bella, não vai dar tempo e tomar café da manhã!

Isso despertou a curiosidade de Bellatrix e logo ela perguntou se levantando e fazendo uma tentativa inútil de ajeitar os cabelos: - O que temos para o café?

Não houve resposta, mas a irmã saiu da casa improvisada e se embrenhou na mata fechada, logo voltando com as duas mãos cheias de frutinhas vermelhas. – Cerejas!

A expectativa da morena caiu imediatamente. – Frutas de novo? – reclamou batendo o pé e pegando o casaco da irmã mesmo que o sol estivesse lá, afinal ele só estava lá para marcar presença, de jeito nenhum que aquela luz fraca aqueceria alguém.

Bellatrix agora estava sentada próxima a parede, prestes a cochilar novamente. As 10 horas de sono não tinham sido suficientes para a ex-prisioneira. Isso era perfeitamente compreensível, um hábito desenvolvido na infância: Quando era criança, sempre perdia o café da manhã e acordada quando o sol já estava em seu ponto mais alto.

– Não podemos ficar aqui? – perguntou com a voz rouca de sono e escondendo o rosto com as mãos no instante em que se afastava para o ponto mais escuro da caverna, onde estalactites brilhavam no teto e a fogueira perdia sua última chama. - Amanhã compramos mais roupas!

Narcissa pulou em cima da irmã como uma criancinha de cinco anos querendo brincar. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e tinham sido presos em um rabo de cavalo com um pedaço do vestido que rasgara. – Nada disso! – protestou. – Amanhã eu já tenho planos, planos que você não vai gostar muito porque teremos que caminhar. Animação, Bella! Estamos livres!

As palavras "_planos_" e "_caminhar"_ despertaram Bellatrix de seu estado de morto vivo e ela levantou-se em um movimento brusco, soltando um grito de raiva quando a cabeça bateu no teto da caverna, bem perto de uma estalactite particularmente afiada. – Caminhar? Não, Cissa, por Merlin! Vamos ficar aqui até o nosso estoque de comida acabar e então caçamos alguns herbívoros!

A sobrancelha levantada da irmã da fugitiva fez uma pergunta indireta para a morena: _Caçar sem magia? _

Estava óbvio para Narcissa que a irmã não seria convencida com palavras, então ela caminhou até a areia e desenhou um grande círculo, o mundo. Ela afundou o dedo na areia onde deveria estar a Escócia e Londres e depois, o norte do Canadá.

– Minha varinha não foi registrada no ministério então não possui um rastreador. – explicou. – Mas minha magia está sendo rastreada nesse momento. Eles já devem estar no meio do Pacífico nesse momento, discutindo com os Estados Unidos bruxos.

Na guerra fria trouxa, os resultados demoraram a ser obtidos. Já na guerra fria bruxa, um tratado tinha sido assinado entre as duas potências e foi proibida a influência socialista no capitalismo e vice versa. Para isso, uma base soviética foi instalada no meio do Atlântico para impedir os Estados Unidos de estender seus domínios na Europa e a base americana estava no oceano pacífico fazendo o mesmo: Evitando o a influência socialista nos países latinos americanos.

– Uma semana! – Bellatrix implorou com os olhos brilhando tristemente. – O suficiente para eu poder aparatar no lugar secreto sozinha!

Narcissa virou o rosto, já que aquele olhar da irmã convencia qualquer um. – Não. Em uma semana, eles estarão aqui.

Deu um puxão surpreendentemente rude na irmã, levando-a para fora da caverna, e com a maquiagem que trazia na bolsa _Jean Casino_ (famosa marca de bolsas bruxas) retocou o rosto de Bellatrix, ocultando as olheiras e parte das cicatrizes. Depois, usou um tom bem escuro para esconder a palidez das irmãs, de modo que não fossem reconhecidas facilmente.

– Vamos. – elas caminharam entre as árvores com cuidado para não tropeçar. Bellatrix já estava debilitada, se Narcissa se machucasse seria o fim da liberdade para as irmãs.

Cerca de uma hora depois visualizaram a primeira casa, uma cabana de madeira simples com fogo saindo pela chaminé. – Devemos pedir ajuda? – a morena se perguntou. – Ou continuamos?

A irmã estava encarando um machado afiado que jazia na janela. – Continuamos. Precisamos encontrar um ourives.

Bellatrix entendeu imediatamente: Com um ourives, Narcissa poderia dar os galeões que restavam em sua bolsa e trocar por dinheiro trouxa. Assim poderiam gastar em roupas e alimentos, além de evitarem entrar em lugares bruxos.

O sol já estava se pondo quando atingiram uma área segura da cidade, já com 2000 dólares canadenses na mão (afinal, tinham sido 10 galeões!).

– Primeiro, as roupas. – decidiu Narcissa. – Precisamos de casacos, vestidos trouxas – ao ver a careta da irmã completou – são mais semelhantes às nossas vestes, então não nos sentiremos aberrações, mochilas e alguns _kits_.

Enquanto pensavam na possibilidade de haver um ou mais bruxos no local, as lojas, Narcissa foi checando mentalmente se se lembrava de tudo que aprendera com os costumes da família: Olhe diretamente nos olhos, não recue. Caminhe de ombros erguidos e evite pedidos como descontos. Use toda a sua influência para conseguir o que precisa.

50% das coisas foram compradas na primeira loja cujo dono caçava pequenos roedores. Cada uma tinha escolhido dois casacos com capuz, um de pele de lebre e o outro de tactel, para tempos frescos, junto com três blusas (uma camiseta e dois suéteres) e duas calças (legging e lã), além de cinco kits de calcinha e meias para cada uma.

As mochilas novas estavam carregadas de alimentos enlatados e alguns quilos de grãos.

Elas terminaram com os 300 dólares restantes ao comprar uma barraca para quatro pessoas (conforto é tudo!) que se camuflava com ambientes fechados.

Caminhar entre os trouxas era difícil, já que cada vez que esbarravam em um Bellatrix tinha que reprimir um ruído de nojo. Se ela estivesse com a varinha ali, o Canadá seria uma terra de bruxos, mais especificamente de duas bruxas que foram criadas com regras rígidas.

– Agora estamos prontas! – comemorou Bellatrix já usando um longo vestido preto com o casaco de pelos. Ela levantou uma mão no ar, mostrando o espírito alegre, e manteve a mão lá até que ela e a irmã chegaram em casa, ofegantes por causa da corrida apostada (quem chegar depois faz o jantar!) e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, felizes.

As irmãs Black pareciam finalmente ter encontrado um momento de felicidade.

– Volte! – Narcissa gritou com a voz fina tentando agarrar a irmã na água gélida e cinzenta do Atlântico norte. – Bella, é sua vez de pegar os peixes!

O almoço diário das irmãs era peixe assado com limões caríssimos que tinham comprado no dia anterior.

A loira se jogou no corpo de Bellatrix tentando agarrar algo, o pé talvez, só para anunciar que elas teriam que partir em breve para outro lugar, bem longe dali.

Logo as duas atingiram uma parte mais rasa e começaram a correr em um pique-pega particular, levantando as pernas para que a velocidade não fosse prejudicada por causa da água. – É sério, Bella!

Elas finalmente atingiram a areia cinza limpa, deitando-se juntas ofegando, com as mãos dadas do jeito que faziam antes de irem para Hogwarts.

As irmãs pegaram a única toalha que tinham e se enxugaram, sentando-se em baixo de uma árvore qualquer.

A cabeça de Bellatrix estava no colo de Narcisa, os olhos da morena fechados de prazer enquanto a irmã desembaraçava os nós e depois, fazia um colar de flores.

– Cissa? – chamou, mantendo os olhos fechados. Seus cabelos já estavam parcialmente secos e caiam em ondas suaves, não no costumeiro emaranhado. Ela estava com medo de perguntar, temia que tudo o que tinham passado nos dias anteriores fossem acabar assim que perguntasse se... – Você ainda está brava comigo?

As carícias no couro cabeludo pararam. O rosto de Narcissa mostrava choque, só choque. Será que a companheira realmente queria uma resposta? – Não. – finalmente disse com a voz fraca.

Bellatrix não se contentou e insistiu: - Tem certeza?

Afinal, ambas tinham passado por muitas coisas juntas, e essas coisas geralmente eram desagradáveis e foram causadas por Bellatrix. Ela entenderia perfeitamente se a irmã decidisse abandoná-la ali mesmo. – Eu nunca fiquei brava com você. Nem ficarei.

Finalmente as caricias continuaram e os olhos violetas da morena voltaram a se fechar. Perto dali, era possível ouvir o suave som do lago avançando nas pedras e um vento forte fazia areia voar em volta delas. Uma tempestade estava se aproximando.

A irmã mais velha não entendeu. Depois de tudo que ela tinha feito, trazido o marido da irmã e conseqüentemente a irmã para o lado errado, arriscando a vida de muitos, não havia mágoa? – Então por que estava sendo tão fria? – questionou levantando uma sobrancelha mal feita. – Se não era raiva, o que estava sentindo?

Doía para Narcissa admitir isso. Ela sempre tinha sido vista como aquela que conseguia mentir, manter a mente oculta do lorde das trevas e continuar calma até nas piores situações. Mas agora, ela sentia o coração martelando no peito, forte, querendo sair. – Dor.

Aquela única palavra pareceu quebrar a única barreira entre as duas. A barreira que impedia as duas de conversarem como antigamente, discutindo os costumes da família e brincando com os longos vestidos de gala da mãe.

– O que eu fiz? – Bellatrix ganiu se levantando, os olhos agoniados e o rosto bonito se contorcendo em uma careta de dor. – Como eu te machuquei, Cissa?

A resposta foi um desenho na areia fria, um retângulo com vários pontos sinalizando pessoas. Depois que os detalhes foram acrescentados, Bellatrix entendeu.

Era a árvore da família.

**Está vendo esse botão azul aí embaixo escrito "Review"? Então, clique nele, escreva qualquer coisa e envie, assim eu postarei o Capítulo 4... Hoje à noite, pode ser?**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Eu esqueci dessa fanfic! Sinto muitíssimo, eis o quarto capítulo. Se eu receber algum review, o último chega no domingo. Boa leitura!**

Para muitos, todos aqueles nomes não significavam nada. Mas então a loira traçou símbolos na areia, formando palavras em latim.

_Agere non loqui. _

– Não estou entendendo. Sobre o que exatamente eu deveria ter conversado com você antes de fazer o que? – a morena perguntou, traduzindo a frase: Agir, não falar.

Outras palavras foram escritas na areia, já que Narcissa parecia incapaz de falar. Ela escreveu com cuidado, verificando todas as letras e depois sublinhando a frase:

_Verba mollie et efficacia. (As poucas palavras custam pouco e valem muito). _

Quando Bellatrix achou que a irmã tinha finalmente seguindo seus passos ao se tornar uma pessoa mentalmente instável, uma palavra saiu da boca da loira.

– Sirius.

Isso explicava tudo.

Três coisas haviam causado o distanciamento das irmãs.

Em primeiro lugar estava Sirius.

Narcissa sempre tinha sido a mais próxima do primo e tinham até chegado a tentar um relacionamento visando o sangue puro. Talvez até tivesse dado certo, mas Sirius era 6 anos mais novo e quando isso aconteceu, a mão de Narcissa já tinha sido dada para Lucius Malfoy.

Os encontros em Hogwarts (apenas um ano) aconteciam na sala vazia de poções, já que o vapor os ocultava parcialmente. Os assuntos sempre envolviam os segredos das casas e como se vingar de inimigos.

Digno de Blacks.

Foi com Sirius que Narcissa descobriu que casar com o senhor sabichão poderia não ser desagradável: Ele era bonito, elegante e tinha muito dinheiro.

O segundo foi a família.

Quando a guerra estourou, eles tiveram que escolher lados. Por um momento, Narcissa ponderou ir para o lado da luz, ficar junto com o primo e quebrar definitivamente as raízes Black de seu sangue, mas havia dois motivos que a mantiveram lá: O marido e irmã.

Agora, uma irmã estava do lado da luz, certo? Sim, a irmã desertada e excluída da família. Narcissa queria isso para ela? Não. Como qualquer Slytherin, ela queria glória.

A loira viu na fuga do primo de Azkaban para voltarem a fazer as pazes. Ela tinha pesquisado todos aqueles anos, e agora era possível fazer o nome de Sirius permanecer na árvore genealógica.

Mas então ele morreu. Não, ele não morreu. Ele foi morto. Pelas mãos da irmã.

Em sua mente, estava tudo perdoado, afinal Bellatrix tinha dito que havia sido um acidente, mas seu coração ainda batia por Sirius e ela queria ele ali, ao seu lado.

Bellatrix sabia de tudo isso, e Narcissa só podia sentir uma coisa: Traição.

Esse foi o terceiro e último motivo.

– Depois de dois anos, você ainda guarda mágoas? – a morena perguntou fazendo uma moldura no desenho de areia. – Eu te disse que foi um acidente!

Mesmo com a tensão, as irmãs sentiam-se mais próximas do que nunca. Não existe relacionamento sem amor e não existe amor com mentiras. Durante todos aqueles anos, Narcissa tinha fingido estar bem.

– Você conhece a punição por matar um membro da própria casa. – acusou, pegando uma navalha de prata (boatos corriam, os lobisomens estavam lá) e fincando-a no tronco. – A morte.

– Você também sabe o que acontece com traidores. – desafiou Bellatrix. Ela soltou um suspiro longo, sabendo que o único modo de terminar aquela pequena rixa era na base do diálogo. – Se uma de nós morrer, a outra morre também. Cometemos muitos crimes ao longo da vida.

Esses crimes separaram e agora, estavam unindo as duas.

Elas observaram a caverna onde tinham passado as duas noites, as estalactites no teto brilhando e o buraco na parte esquerda permitindo que o sol entrasse na toca. Como pequenas aventureiras, elas já tinham escrito com a caligrafia perfeita de Narcissa o nome das duas.

Narcissa jogou a bomba para a irmã: - Precisamos sair de Yukon o mais rápido possível.

A morena fincou as unhas na areia como que se com esse ato pudesse permanecer no local para sempre. – Não! – reclamou, abrindo os braços e mostrando a paisagem para a loira. – Esse lugar é perfeito!

Mas era tarde demais: Estava óbvio quem era a líder ali e Narcissa já estava retirando a blusa (eram irmãs!) e espremendo-a para retirar o excesso de água. Fez o mesmo com o cabelo depois de penteá-lo cuidadosamente com os dedos.

- Posso pelo menos saber qual é o nosso destino? – Bellatrix gritou, correndo para a caverna e se aninhando junto à parede. – Ou você vai decidir no caminho?

A caçula começou a guardar as roupas na mala e depois abriu um pote que continha morangos e framboesas. Ao arremeçar as frutas para Bellatrix, a loira aproveitou retirou o edredom que estava embaixo da irmã.

_Libertas_, estava escrito bem grande onde anteriormente o cobertor estava. Foi quando Narcissa entendeu o que esse lugar significava para a irmã mais velha.

- Oh, Bella! – murmurou abraçando-a com força. – Não se preocupe! Ninguém vai tirar sua liberdade! _Libertas quae sera tamen_, ok? Para sempre!

Naquele momento, elas esqueceram a tempestade que tinha começado e ignoraram os sons de gritos ao longe.

Tudo o que importava era que elas estavam ali, juntas.

Em uma hora, elas estavam prontas para partir.

Elas vestiam roupas trouxas, fato que deixou Bellatrix chocada até a morte. Mulheres usando calças, por Merlin! Aquilo era totalmente ridículo, a mãe sempre dizia (e tinha razão) que mulheres são damas e damas não trabalham. E calças são para o trabalho.

O pesado casaco de peles só seria usado para as aparatações repetitivas (México, Brasil, Antártica, Madagascar, Rússia e finalmente o destino final) já que para a felicidade da irmã mais velha, Narcissa tinha escolhido um lugar relativamente quente.

- Pronta? – ela checou as roupas e todas as malas. Tudo estava lá e quando ela recebeu um fraco "Sim" como resposta, agarrou a mão da morena e mentalizou a populosa Cidade do México.

Foi demais para Bellatrix, que caiu pesadamente no chão, arfando. – Dez minutos! – implorou se apoiando em uma parede para se levantar.

- Cinco. – disse Narcissa para que não perdessem tempo. Exatos cinco minutos depois, as duas fugitivas estavam no Rio de Janeiro, saboreando a sensação do sol quente batendo nas faces pálidas.

Não houve parada dessa vez, nem na próxima. Apenas em Madagascar concordaram em comer algumas frutas para que não viajassem de estômago vazio.

A Rússia só foi incluída na lista para que a trilha não ficasse óbvia, então elas apenas chegaram, realizaram um "lumus" para mostrar magia e finalmente chegaram no destino final.

- Onde estamos? – Bellatrix ofegou, tocando nos galhos brilhantes e olhando o mar calmo bem próximo a elas. – Morremos e fomos para o paraíso?

- Estamos no norte da Nova Zelândia. – Narcissa riu enquanto jogava as duas mochilas que carregava (comida) no chão. – Um lugar chamado Paihia. É a cidade mais freqüentada por turistas, mas não nessa época do ano. A região aqui não possui muitos peixes.

Bellatrix juntou as mãos e gritou com falsa alegria: - Ótimo, vamos viver de raízes e folhas!

- Os peixes estão voltando para o sul nessa época do ano, os pescadores vão com eles. – Narcissa explicou, sentindo se como se fosse a mãe da irmã mais velha. – Pelo menos dormiremos em camas essa noite!

Ela apontou uma cabana de madeira vazia. Estava longe, talvez dois ou três quilômetros, mas apenas o pensamento de ter uma cama para deitar deu energia suficiente para as irmãs caminharem até a casa.

Decididas a ficar ali por uma semana (Bellatrix ganhou a discussão) o primeiro procedimento feito foi lançar encantos de proteção no raio de 100 metros para todos os lados.

Agora você me pergunta, só cem metros, por que não mil? Porque uma área muito grande protegida magicamente chamaria atenção dos aurores. Uma área pequena passaria a impressão de propriedade privada, talvez um casal em lua de mel.

Após os encantos de alarme, proteção e invisibilidade serem lançados, as duas acenderam a fogueira. Não estava frio, muito pelo contrário, o sol esquentava a todos em uma temperatura de 20°C. Mas na casa Black as lareiras sempre ficavam acesas e elas precisavam de algo para se manterem firmes.

Lembranças eram uma boa opção.

- Temos um fogão! – Bellatrix anunciou correndo animada. – Você me ouviu, Cissa? Um fogão!

Porém a irmã caçula estava ocupada demais testando todos os objetos trouxas. Ela quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando encostou a mão na parede e as luzes se acenderam.

-O fogão liga sem magia! – continuou Bellatrix. – Cissa, isso é incrível! Eu giro uma bola e o fogo aparece!

Narcissa correu para a cozinha, sentindo o coração disparar ao lembrar das palavras do marido: "Sei que você era muito próxima de Andromeda, mas ela se casou com um sangue ruim. Trouxas são sujos, querida" ele sempre dizia, beijando seu pescoço. "Você deve se manter longe deles e de seus objetos. São produtos de Morgan."

Hoje, após alguns momentos em silêncio, percebeu que aquilo nada mais era do que um boato besta. Os trouxas mal sabiam quem era Morgan, todo o foco deles estava em Merlin. E o pior de tudo, eles pensavam que Merlin nunca foi real...

Mas cada um com suas crenças, o importante é que Narcissa, Bellatrix e Andromeda foram educadas seguindo normas rígidas e tendo professores particulares desde os sete anos de idade, quando a magia aparecia. Elas sabiam sobre a revolta dos centauros desde que eram crianças...

Os vestidos deveriam seguir a seguinte regra: Apertado até a cintura e então caindo rente ao corpo, porém sem demarcar nada.

Era proibido sem sair com o brasão Black como um colar ou pulseira – esse brasão abriria o cofre e possuía um rastreador para futuros imprevistos.

Narcissa ouviu o berro da irmã vindo do segundo andar da casa. Correu para lá, subindo dois degraus de cada vez e ignorando o fato de que a madeira rangia e poderia quebrar a qualquer momento se os pés fossem colocados no lugar errado.

- Bella! –a loira gritou furiosa quando percebeu o motivo do berro. – Pare de bater na caixa mágica!

As irmãs encararam a televisão, fascinadas enquanto viam as figuras se mexerem com uma semelhança assustadora. Mais legal ainda foi quando Bellatrix descobriu os botões e elas assistiam as figuras sumirem por um segundo e voltarem completamente diferentes.

Muitos bruxos do lado de Merlin (ou da luz) viam os Black com ódio, porém o sentimento ideal seria, na verdade, dó. Que tipo de família extremamente rica não sabia o que era uma televisão?

Narcissa e Bellatrix não foram interrompidas nos primeiros cinco dias, quando receberam a coruja negra de Andrômeda com as notícias. Elas estavam na manchete, com os dizeres: **Fugitivas ainda não foram localizadas. Rastros se apagam com chuva forte. **

Nas informações adicionais, o nome de Andromeda fora mencionado duas vezes, no trecho: _Elas contaram com a ajuda da irmã Andromeda, seguidora da luz que estava sob efeito da maldição Imperius. Andrômeda Tonks perdeu o marido e a filha na guerra e diz que não teve escolha, sendo enfeitiçada quando tentava fugir. _

- Ei. – Bellatrix cutucou a irmã com o indicador. – Tire essa cara de velório. Olhe o lugar onde estamos, não choveu nenhuma vez, vamos acampar!

E assim as irmãs acamparam naquela noite perto do lado, usando a barraca que tinham comprado naquela cidadezinha de Yukon.

Na manhã seguinte a comida começou a se esgotar. As irmãs tinham adorado o fogão e testaram tudo nele, perdendo parte das frutas e legumes. Elas estavam racionando tudo, comendo apenas o necessário e pulando refeições. Elas estimavam três dias para que a comida acabasse.

Todas as manhãs Narcissa, que possuía a visão mais apurada, ia no lago lançar restos de comida na esperança de atrair algum peixe. Nunca funcionava, mas ela logo aprendeu que havia pássaros que eram presas fáceis. A carne deles mal tinha sabor, mas pelo menos enchia o estômago.

No dia 10 de Maio a fogueira se apagou pela primeira vez. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual as irmãs saíram de noite, com medo do inverno que se aproximava, para pegar lenha.

- Bella! – Narcissa riu apontando para o céu. – Estou te vendo! - Demorou alguns minutos para que a estrela Bellatrix fosse localizada, mas assim que as irmãs a acharam a estrela pareceu brilhar mais.

Bellatrix era a mais forte, então ela foi a escolhida para usar o machado nas árvores com galhos bem secos e resistentes. Elas continuaram a caminhada, marcando a trilha com uma assinatura particular, uma flor cujo miolo era uma estrela.

Quando se deram conta, a lua já não estava mais em seu ponto mais alto. Era mais de meia noite. – Deveríamos dormir. – opinou Bellatrix fazendo a assinatura em um carvalho. – Amanhã acho que merecemos uma caminhada até a civilização. Comida industrializada e roupas frescas são bem vindas.

As Black podiam ver a árvore que ficava na colina atrás da casa. Perto daquela árvore havia uma fogueira minúscula que era invisível para aqueles que não a procurassem. Elas se guiaram pela fogueira, atravessando um rio e passando com dificuldade dentre espinhos para evitar um caminho longo.

O estranho relógio trouxa (as irmãs levaram dois dias para interpretá-lo, já que os números usados pelos bruxos eram romanos e os relógios não indicavam o tempo, e sim a ação) indicava duas da manhã quando Narcissa e Bellatrix finalmente chegaram em casa com os braços carregados de lenha.

Bellatrix tinha emprestado o casaco preto para a irmã, que só tinha comprado roupas de cores claras (não estava frio, só queriam evitar o reconhecimento) e quando checou a roupa, notou um rasgo de 10 centímetros na lateral, provavelmente por causa dos espinhos.

_Está tudo bem_, pensou. _Eu não ia mesmo usar esse casaco._

Porém o problema não era o rasgo em si, e sim o tecido que tinha ficado preso no canteiro de rosas. Junto com pegadas.

E as irmãs não tinham percebido, mas na caminhada, ultrapassaram as alas de segurança e ficaram completamente expostas a qualquer auror ou bruxo.

**Bom? Ruim? Será que mereço um review? Façam uma autora feliz!**


End file.
